In the technical field related to the present invention, a wide range of waterproofing compositions are known, that comprise different materials, such as waste plastic materials, thinner, gasoline, diaphanous oil. That is the case of the composition protected by Mexican Patent No. 154210. Other compositions are made of acrylic resins, catalysts, solvents and also fungicides and pH regulators and solids that when mixed form a waterproofing and thermal isolation composition like the one disclosed in Mexican Patent Application No. 9302430 which was published in the 1993 Mexican Gazette. Other waterproofing compositions like that described in the Mexican Certificate of Invention 3800 are characterized by being made of styrene-butadiene, and acrylonitrile-styrene copolymers, an acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene ter-polymer, styrene monomers, methacrylic acid esters, vinyltoluene, tetrachlorphtalic anhydride and others.
Nevertheless, none of the aforementioned compositions is made of with the same ingredients forming the composition subject of this application, since the present composition is not made of with asphalt or oil derivative resins.
Also, the constitution of the present compositions is such that when mixing said composition with water, it can be applied in such an easy manner as a paint.
It is also very common and well known that the application of the waterproofing agents of the prior art is a very tiring and time consuming task, specially because of the thick texture of the common waterproofing agents. Normally this compositions do not include a reflecting solution, therefore, it is necessary to apply a material of said type once the waterproofing agent has been applied. Evidently this means the execution of two separate stages, one after another, which represent an additional procedure to the application of the waterproofing agent and an additional expenditure in material and manual labor.